


Baby on Top

by Amelita



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/pseuds/Amelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Akihito doesn't know much about being gay, but he's pretty sure he's a 'top', whatever that means.</p><p>Asami is... Asami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about my ADD brain right now!! I have no control over the plot-bunnies!!! They just keep breeding and shitting all over my desk! Anyway, I picked Mika as the name for Akihito's older brother because in my mind its actually Mikhail, but it would be dumb to name him that because this takes place in Japan and he's Japanese in this :) Please come visit me on facebook! https://www.facebook.com/amelitarae

Akihito first learned that his older brother was gay when he was twelve, and though he was too young and sheltered to know what that meant, he wanted to be just like his older brother and so of course, he said he was gay too.

He announced it at the dinner table, just minutes after his fifteen year-old brother, Mika, made his own announcement. Both his parents and his brother looked at over him like he was insane, before everyone broke out into laughter. It turned what had been a super awkward and serious moment, into a happy one. Akihito smiled, because now everyone was gay. The twelve year old wasn’t exactly sure what that meant, but it sounded nice.

His brother took him aside and explained later and while Akihito was mortified, but he stood by him. Mika was his hero. His big brother was tall and strong and smart. He was incredibly handsome, the captain of the football team, Prom King and valedictorian. Tiny, cute little Akihito could never quite live up to him, but he never resented his brother any of his accomplishments. It only made Akihito work that much harder to catch up to him.

They only spent two years in high school together. When Akihito was a freshman, Mika was a junior and when Akihito was a sophomore, Mika was a senior. It was enough time to earn them the nicknames, the Sun and his Shadow. The names were only meant affectionately, for everyone adored both Mika and Akihito. Any other older brother might have lorded over the younger, but Mika was ever affectionate and always kind to his baby brother.

They remained close even after Mika graduated. He went to Tokyo university and of course, no one was at all surprised when two years later, Akihito applied and was accepted to the very same one.

Mika immediately moved out of the dorms, saying it was no place for his little brother and got a two room apartment just across the street from the university. Akihito worried and fretted about the cost but Mika said not to worry about it, he had a very good job as a bartender at a local club, and once Akihito moved in and got a part-time job of his own, they would be sitting pretty.

The bus dropped him off just around the corner with his two small suitcases. It was a short walk to the apartment building and up the stairs and almost before he knocked, his older brother threw open the door and wrapped his arms around the younger; lifting him easily up into the air and twirling him around and around.

“Nii-san!! I’m going to be sick all over you!” Akihito exclaimed. Mika was hugging him so hard he felt like a ketchup packet about to be squished.

Laughing, his older brother put him down on his feet. Akihito boggled up at him. It seemed his time at the university had served him well. His dirty blond hair had turned sandy gold and he was tanner, taller and broader than Akihito had ever seen him before. He pinched his brother’s muscled bicep. “What have they been feeding you?”

Mika grinned and flexed like a bodybuilder. “Lots and lots of protein shakes.”

“But why?”

“Gotta look good for my job.”

“Bartending?”

“ _Shirtless_ bartending,” Mika corrected him as he effortlessly lifted the suitcases Akihito had struggled all the way up the stairs with.

“Oh,” Akihito said, and then with realization, “OH!”

Mika smirked over his massive shoulder at him. Akihito raced to catch up with him.

“Its not a big place, just the kitchen there and the living room in there. There’s a balcony too. We share a bathroom, my bedroom is on this side and yours is on that. So what do you think?”

His suitcases thumped down in the middle of a tiny, practically closet-sized bedroom. The mattress was sagging, the desk looked like it was made of plywood and there was a stain on the ceiling. It was small, squalid and it was his to share with his brother. It was AWESOME.

Akihito sat down heavily into the desk chair. “Its perfect,” he breathed shakily.

Mika smiled, “So glad you’re here kid. My little baby brother, all grown up and going to college!”

“Well, not quite yet. Still hoping for a last minute growth spurt.”

He was still only 5’5”, a whopping nine inches under Mika’s towering six foot two. He had bright blond hair and big blue eyes and soft, pretty features. He looked far younger than his age and it was intensely frustrating to be constantly mistaken for a child. His older brother smiled wryly and ruffled his hair, “Maybe kid, maybe. You might always be my cute little baby brother, but they said the best things come in small packages.”

Akihito shoved Mika’s big hand off his head but his smile was bright, “Oh get out of here and let me unpack.”

“Sure, sure. Hey you hungry?”

The younger boy looked up at him incredulously, “Do you even know me?”

“Yea, yea, stupid question, I’ll make the sandwiches,” his voice drifted off as he moved down the hall.

It didn’t take Akihito long to unpack his suitcases. He had all of his clothes and his toiletries crammed in one case. In the other, he had his dearest possessions; his books and his camera and his photographs. He put the books and the camera on the desk and onto the shelves, he arranged his photographs. Akihito loved to be surrounded by pictures of friends and family. A house was not a home until you filled it with memories. He paused with one in his hand, a picture of him pushing Mika in the pool. His mother had taken it, and she couldn’t have timed it better. It perfectly captured Mika’s shocked face in the midst of his arms flailing as he cartwheeled into the water and Akihito’s gleeful mischievous expression as he shoved his unsuspecting brother forward. It was a hysterical family classic that had hung on the refrigerator forever, until Akihito had swiped it and put it in a frame. He wondered if Mika had his own copy.

“Hey Mika,” Akihito called out, “Remember this?”

He heard footsteps behind him and, expecting his brother, he turned around to face a stranger. A tall, dark and very handsome stranger.

“Oh... hello,” he said shyly.

“Well hello yourself,” said the handsome stranger, looking him over, head to toe.

“My name is Akihito,” he introduced with a smile, holding out his hand in welcome. A friend of Mika’s was a friend of his. He must have been on the balcony when he came in.

The man walked forward. No, not walked, stalked. His leans hips rolled forward with intent until he fairly loomed over the short teen. To his surprise, whoever he was, he was even taller than his brother. There weren’t many men taller than Mika.

He took Akihito’s small hand into his warm, strong grasp and smiled wolfishly down at him. “My name is Asami Ryuichi.”

“Are you Mika’s boyfriend?” Akihito asked curiously. Asami still had not let go of Akihito's hand. He didn’t seem to be in any hurry to do so either. His thumb began tracing gentle circles on the soft skin of the back of it, just below the wrist. It was very distracting.

He laughed. “Me and Mika? There’s a horrifying thought. Ha! No, just good friends. Your brother is not quite my type.”

Akihito couldn’t imagine his dashing, debonair brother not to be anyone’s type and was almost insulted but then Asami leaned forward as if to kiss him. He was shocked and would have stepped back but Asami had kept a tight hold of his hand and used it to pull him in close.

His breath purred in Akihito's ear, “You, on the other hand are just exactly-”

“Off-limits.” Mika said loudly, pushing Asami back and pointedly taking Akihito's hand away from his friend. Asami smirked, he folded his arms, across his chest, but his eyes never left Akihito. Akihito blushed under the intense scrutiny.

Mika looked at Asami with narrowed eyes. “Asami meet my baby brother. I am very protective of him,” he said pointedly.

Asami laughed, “Alright Mika, alright, relax. I’ll watch over him like he was my own pretty little brother.” He winked at Akihito and then sat down on Akihito’s tiny desk chair. He wore a nice business suit and Akihito felt terribly aware of his own attire; a pair of skinny jeans and a TMNT T-shirt.

“So Aki-chan, you’re a freshman right? Where at?”

“I’m going to Tokyo University, just like my brother,” the younger boy said with a proud smile. Mika smiled back at him.

“And I presume you are going for a business degree, just like Mika?”

“Yep.”

“And you’ll be needing a job also, I suppose?”

Akihito nodded, their parents could help them a bit, but not a lot. They needed to be able to cover most of their expenses on their own. “Yes, I’m going to start looking tomorrow.”

“And you’re gay just like your brother, aren’t you?”

Akihito nodded again. Asami grinned.

Mika scowled darkly at both of them.

Asami stood up and brushed off his slacks, “Well then it's settled. You’ll start tomorrow at the same nightclub as Mika.”

Mika grew angry, “Now Ryuichi, he’s too young to be working at Club Sion!”

A dark eyebrow rose skeptically, “You were the same age when you started.”

“Yes, but that was different. Akihito is different than I was at his age, he’s more vulnerable and-”

Suddenly he stopped. Both men caught Akihito looking at them.

Mika smiled, “Akihito, if you’ll excuse me I need to talk to Ryuichi, alone.”

“Oh, ok.” Akihito shrugged good-humoredly, “It was very nice to meet you Asami-san. I look forward to working for you.”

“As do I,” the older man said with a suave smile, He reached for Akihito’s hand, grasped it and then raised it to his mouth as if to kiss it again. Before he could, Mika grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him backwards. He grinned rakishly at Akihito as he was bodily removed from Akihito’s bedroom.

The door slammed behind them. Akihito could hear them arguing from the other side and he pressed his ear to it to hear better.

“-too innocent, too trusting!”

“That’s why its the perfect job for him. You’ll be there to keep him out of trouble.”

“Asami, I have a job to do. I can’t be bartending and trying to baby-sit my little brother!”

“My security team will also be instructed to watch out for him, and I’ll have my eye on him as well.”

“Yea, that’s what I’m worried about,” Mika groused.

“As you said, he’s young and naive, he’s just as likely to be taken advantage of in another club or bar, or even at a bookstore or coffee shop for that matter. He’d be better off where he can be protected by people who have his best interests at heart.”

“I suppose…”

“And I could really use the help. You are always going on about what a great kid he is. Trustworthy. The last thing I need is another Sudoh cleaning out the cash registers behind my back.”

“True. My little brother would never steal from anyone. He’s probably never so much as told a lie in his entire life.”

There was a long pause and then a deep sigh, “Alright, I’m not thrilled about it, but if it helps you out. It would definitely ease my mind to be able to keep an eye on him. You can understand how I worry about him. With the way he looks and the utter cluelessness? In a gay bar? It’ll be like chumming for sharks!”

Akihito’s eyes widened. A gay bar? He was going to work in a gay bar! He rubbed his hands together gleefully. Why, this was perfect! He was finally going to lose his V-card and utter nerd status. He couldn’t wait! Just think of all the eligible guys he would meet!

Mika and Asami talked for a while longer, but Akihito was too excited to sit still and listen. He needed to figure out what he was going to wear. Mika was always so well-dressed and Akihito didn’t want to embarrass him. He rooted around in his drawers, bypassing all of his favorite cartoon T-shirts in favor of a simple black V-neck. It was a little too small and clung to his arms and waist, but it looked really good with a pair of tight black skinny jeans and dress shoes. He supposed he looked passable. He shrugged it off and hung it up so it would be less wrinkled for tomorrow night.

When he heard the sound of the apartment door shutting, Akihito poked his head out of room and went to investigate. He found his brother sitting on the couch drinking a beer and watching a soccer match. Mika looked up at him and lifted the bottle in his hand. “There’s more in the fridge,” he offered.

Akihito’s eyes went wide, “You’re ok with me having a beer?”

“Well yea, here at home. I don’t want you getting tempted at the club.”

The younger boy twisted his hands nervously, “You sure you’re okay with me working with you? I really want to, but if it makes you uncomfortable, I can always find another job.”

Mika sighed and patted the sofa next to him, “No its ok. I just want you to promise me you will keep your eyes open and be smart. You’re too trusting, don’t let anyone take advantage of you ok? And that includes that wily fox, Asami Ryuichi. He is slippery as an eel and he might be my friend, but you still be careful around him.”

Akihito sat next to him. “What’s the story with Asami? Isn’t he your boss?”

“Yes, but we were friends first. He gave me the job later.”

“Where’d you met him?”

“In my business classes. We were, are study partners.”

“Isn’t he kind of… old to be in college?”

Mika laughed, “He’s only twenty eight!”

Because of his height and size, the way he dressed and carried himself, Asami seemed older than that to Akihito. He was so polished and professional. He had never met anyone quite like him before. Akihito shrugged. “Oh. Well then how does he already own a nightclub?”

“Several nightclubs actually. He owns a bunch around town now, the rich dog. Sion was his first though. He’s kind of a local legend. He started from scratch. Instead of going to school, when he was eighteen, he bought an old burned out building, fixed it up and turned it into one of the most exclusive nightclubs in town. He saw the demand for a gay bar near the university and capitalized on it big time. He leveraged the first club to build the second and the second to build the third. He’s kind of a business mastermind. Probably should be teaching most of the classes, not taking them, but I think he just wants the degree. Aces all the tests without even studying. He’s the smartest guy I know.”

The admiration in his brother’s voice was patently obvious. Akihito was still curious about their relationship. “So you and he… you never dated or anything? Asami said you aren’t his type? What did he mean?”

Mika shifted uncomfortably on the couch, “Well, Ryuichi is a very attractive man, there’s no denying that. But he and I aren’t compatible, sexually.”

Akihito frowned, “But, you’re both guys, and you’re both gay. I don’t understand.”

“Well, we’re uh, different types of gay.”

“Different types of gay?”

“Yea, you know, bottoms and tops? Well, Asami and I are both tops.”

“Whats a top?”

“Its when you are on top, you know during sex, its when you-” Mika stopped, his cheeks red with embarrassment. He looked incredulously at Akihito, “Didn’t mom or dad ever talk to you about this? Or your friends?”

Akihito shook his head.

Mika ran his fingers through his hair, “Oh boy.”

They sat there in silence for a bit.

“How do you know?” Akihito asked.

“Know what?”

“What type of gay you are? If you’re a top or a bottom?”

Mika shook his head, “Oh lord, Akihito, I don’t know, you just know.”

“Well you’re a top, so I’m probably a top too right?”

Mika just looked seriously at him. It seemed as if he were contemplating something. He took a long swig of his beer and then confirmed, “Yep. Yes. You are definitely a top, just like me. In fact, I’m sure of it.”

Akihito nodded, “Cool!”

Mika smiled wryly. He squared up with his tiny younger brother and looked him right in the eye, “So, this is important, and I need you to trust me on this, when you get hit on at the bar, and you will get hit on, you need be honest and upfront about which kind of gay you are. You know, so you don’t lead anybody on. If another guy asks you out, or wants to take you home, the first thing you need to say to them is ‘I only top’. Understand?”

“I only top,” Akihito said slowly.

Mika nodded, “Yes, exactly right, and say it just like that. And if they lose interest, well then, they aren’t worth your time anyway. Okay?”

“Okay. But if someone is fine with it, that's good with you?”

His brother smiled widely, “If someone is willing to let you top them, then yea, they are good in my book.”

“Great! Man I can’t wait to go to the club tomorrow. It is going to be so fun to work with you.”

Mika ruffled his little brother’s hair. Akihito had always believed everything he told him, and he was just as gullible as ever. He didn’t like lying to the trusting boy, but this was for his own good.

He walked away, utterly confident in his plan to protect his baby brother’s innocence and certain that no one would ever be man enough to let a tiny, pretty little twink like Akihito top them.

And he was mostly right…. Mostly...


	2. Chapter 2

Akihito brushed his hair until it shone and he wore his tight black shirt and his best jeans and even snuck a little bit of his brother’s cologne and dabbed it under his jaw. He knew he hardly compared to his dashing older brother but still, he felt good. Mika made him promise to stay close, but as soon as they entered the club, the two beautiful blond boys were practically mobbed by a group of tall women.

A very, very tall woman with long silky black hair led the swarm. Her arms were outstretched but she wore a scowl on her pretty face. “Mika!!! Darling, what are you doing in a _shirt_? Blasphemy! I almost didn’t recognize you! Take it off darling, I insist. It is a crime against wo-manity to cover abs like yours.”

Blushing scarlet red in a way Akihito had never seen him do before, and with the help of several other of the ladies that had surrounded them, his shirt was stripped right off, balled up and tossed away.

The ringleader’s scarlet lips curled upwards in a predatory smile and she plucked at Mika’s perky nipples with her long nails. They hardened immediately and Mika covered his massive pecs protectively with his big hands, “Hey now!”

She patted him on the chest condescendingly. “Much better darling, now that my favorite shirtless bar-boy is again shirtless, all is right in the world and I can concentrate on more pressing matters. Such as, who is the adorable little cutie-pie you’ve brought with you?”

“I’m Akihito!” Akihito said, sticking out his hand enthusiastically, without waiting to be introduced. Mika rolled his eyes.

She looked down at it and then up in mock-surprise. “My darling boy, one does not greet a Queen in such a forward manner!”

“You’re a Queen? Really? But you’re so young and pretty!” The boy said in awe.

The raven-haired beauty stared down at him intently, “I shall love him and pet him and he will be _mine_. I am going to keep you in my purse like an apple-head Chihuahua, you adorable little treasure. Come to Mommy!”

She made grabby-hands at Akihito as if to snatch him up, and from her towering height, she probably could have. Akihito gasped but suddenly a solid wall of black stepped in front of him, blocking him from the the rest of the room.

A deep voice purred, “You can look, but _don’t touch_.”

“But Asami-san! No fair! You can’t just parade an adorable, tasty little twink-tart like that in front of us and expect us not to take a bite!”

Asami shook his head, gently reaching behind him to pull Akihito out. He placed his arm possessively around Akihito’s shoulders and smiled warmly down at the young man, then addressed the other employees, “This, is Mika’s little brother, and you are to treat him like family. Your _OWN_ family, if you understand my drift?”

The long-haired woman smirked, “Reading you loud and clear boss-man; flag clearly planted in foreign soil. Hands off the Baby-Gay. Aye-aye sir!”

She saluted and some of the others laughed. Asami smiled tightly, “And this comedian, Akihito, is known a Queen Fei, high Priestess of our resident drag-queens. Behind her is Mimi LaPouf, Faerie Gay and Princess Pink. Thursday night is drag night, and one of your duties will be helping the queens in and out of their costumes during the show.”

Akihito chewed his lip. He looked up worriedly. “But Asami-san, is that really appropriate? Should they really be changing in front of me? I’m a boy, I might see their- stuff.” Akihito’s voice trailed off in embarrassment.

Asami smirked. One of the queens snorted. Mika facepalmed. Queen Fei gnawed on her knuckles while she stared hungrily at Akihito.

“Is he serious? Oh my God he’s serious. I am going to eat his face. Starting with his cute little cheeks and his innocent Bambi eyes. Asami-san, the temptation to corrupt is too much, you can’t do this to me-e!!!” She wailed and stamped her feet.

“Agreed. Akihito, you have been officially re-assigned to stock-room duty and club clean-up. Stay away from the Queens. They are evil.”

Asami kept his arm around Akihito’s thin shoulders and steered him pointedly away from the pretty ladies in their fancy dresses. They were all laughing. Akihito looked back at them with wide eyes, wondering what the joke was that he seemed to have missed out on.

Fei called out after them, “Spoil-sport!”

“You can corrupt me!” Mika volunteered eagerly with his hand raised.

The Queen looked at Mika with her green eyes narrowed. Her red nails marched up his bare chest and moved to grasp his blond hair. She jerked his head down close. “Oh darlin, I will _destroy_ you,” she purred into his ear in a deep masculine voice.

Mika gulped, his mouth suddenly dry as cotton.

Meanwhile, Asami was showing Akihito around the club. The young man’s jaw was nearly on the floor by the time he came to the VIP section. Asami’s chest was high and his face was proud as Akihito exclaimed, “This is amazing! I can believe I get to work here, its just all so fancy! And Mika told me that you are only twenty-eight! I think it's just amazing that you have accomplished all this already.”

Akihito was already well in the grips of hero-worship. His eyes were practically filled with stars as he looked up at the handsome older man. Asami smirked down at him. He took the boy’s small hand in his own again, stroking it gently as he leaned in intimately.

“Yes, I have accomplished quite a lot. Money, prestige, power…. And yet there is still something missing from my life. It’s lonely at the top Akihito and while I find a deep satisfaction from my accomplishments, I can’t help but wish I had someone to share them with. What's the use of all the money in the world, if you have no one to spend it on?”

A mix of sadness and sympathy filled the innocent young boy’s eyes at the honest admission. “Oh Asami-san, but I’m sure a man as handsome as you could have your pick of anyone, male or female!” he said earnestly.

Asami smiled wolfishly down at him and reeled the young man in even closer, until their lips were close enough to kiss. His voice was low and husky, “Perhaps, but perhaps I have my heart set on one person in particular. Someone whose picture I saw a long time ago and his beauty captured my heart, someone whose brother has told me all about them; how innocent and good, sweet and kind, pure and honest they are. Perhaps I have been waiting for that perfect certain someone for quite some time and now that-”

Mika interrupted him. He flew in between Akihito and Asami. He glared first at Asami, barked an angry, "No! Bad dog!" and then at his little brother, “Akihito! What did I tell you?” He pointed his finger at Asami, “Wily fox, remember?!”

“Yes Mika,” Akihito said obediently and trotted after his big brother as he pulled him away.

He couldn’t help but cast a curious glance back over his shoulder. Asami still stood where they left him. His shoulders were broad, his arms crossed, his legs braced and his amber eyes fixed on Akihito’s retreating back. The intensity of his gaze gave him the shivers. It was the look of a fox whose eye had caught a plump little hen he was determined to devour. But surely Asami couldn't have been talking about him. They were both tops…. _Right_?


End file.
